srw_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Starchild
The Starchild, formerly known as the USTC-01 (United States Transformer Carrier-Class) Lady Liberty, is the flagship of the paramilitary group called Indigo Children. Its captain is the enigmatic Sky Sister Lucy Diamonds. Previously it was under the direct command of Ret. U.S. General "Lucky Strike" Marlboro. Description The Starchild looks like a gigantic aircraft carrier with massive thrusters, fins and pylons. It is, in all actuality, a space-faring, atmospheric warship that is capable of transformation into a gigantic humanoid combat form. This capability was copied from the cutting edge space warship of its time, the SDF-1 Macross. Unlike the other Macross-class vessels developed by the other countries to protect their drifting deep-space colonies, the USTC-01 had a different mission (with the collapse of the U.S., its original mission is now unknown), and utilized prototype technologies such as the Fold-wave Distortion Fields and an experimental Spiral Drive (a technology that was later perfected by the Spiral King). Its power sources consist of Fold Reactors in each 'limb' linked up to the Spiral Core located right below the Command block. Due to the lack of understanding during the time of its construction, spiral energy was treated as an unstable, unpredictable force - for this reason, the spiral core was made as a 'backup generator' that augments the existing power of the Fold Reactors. Its fold-wave distortion fields serve two purposes : the first is for jamming electronic equipment and high-tech sensors (it is particularly effective at disrupting fold-detection equipment), the second is to create a pseudo force-field that can disrupt small arms fire and throw off guided missiles and bombs. Its armaments consist of several point-defense cannons, C.I.W.S., and missile launchers on selected parts of its limbs. Its multiple massive hangar bays can house up to a hundred assault mechas such as Destroid Monsters or Variable Fighters. It also has in its possession what is called the Starburst Cannon, a powerful energy cannon that utilizes both spiral energy and fold technologies to project a destructive beam over far distances. History The USTC-01 was developed during the Age of the Jaegers, when there was a global scramble to create colony ships. Many nations saw space as an escape from the DRAUGR and HYDRA forces dividing up the territories of earth. It was completed and entered active service shortly after the fall of the United States, and became something of a myth. Its primary function was to bring the U.S. loyalist forces into space, escaping HYDRA agents and the Britannian Forces that took over America. For a while, the U.S. remnants operated as a guerilla force based on this vessel. But as time went on, their command structure and organization changed. This was due to the fact that they began to take in specialists from all over the galaxy. Among these specialists were the strange and mysterious peace advocates of CLEAR SKY. The union of the U.S. rebels and these 'pacifists' was what led to the creation of the modern Indigo Children. To mark this change, the Lady Liberty was renamed the 'Starchild', and it began its mission of reuniting humanity in the wake of the Spiral King's genocide. Recently, they picked up four different mecha pilots from the wastelands that used to be Syria, rescuing them from the spiral king's armies. These four have now joined forces with Indigo Children, and treat the gigantic transforming carrier as their new home/base of operations.